


Bouquet

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Humor, Language of Flowers, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: A collection coauthored by Moroi Mikomi and myself. Different points of views and different pairings and characters. All inspired by the secret meanings of flowers. Should be up to 50. Enjoy! [Abandoned]





	1. Introductions

**A/N:** Here's to author's notes! This is Moroi Mikomi, the co-author of this little series. We have about fifty pairings/characters selected according to flower names (the flower name will be the title of the drabble). Some may be drabbles, others monologues. Kurai and I are very excited about this project, and we hope you all read and enjoy the different character points of view!

 **A/N:**  Kurai here! Yes, I know this technically isn't allowed, but we thought it was needed. The stories, as Moroi said, are inspired by flowers. The language of flowers. Every flower carries a meaning and those meanings are what inspired these. We hope you like these!


	2. Helenium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hello, this is Moroi Mikomi! I'll be posting the first part of this series- this is actually a monologue written from Kyou's POV during Volume 11. The title means "Tears." Each drabble in this series will have the title of a flower, so…yea. Please enjoy and review! So excited
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh, and I don't own fruit's basket.**

Close your eyes, hold it in.

Dammit, I swear I didn't want it like this. I came

back with a mission- beat him! Beat him to the

ground!

Don't let these tears fall. I'm meant to be hated,

crap- I was born to hate! It's the only thing I've ever

known...until her. So why? Why now! Everything

was going so well, wasn't it?

But  _she_ was there.

Hold it in...what makes us hate?

Is it birth? Is it words? A closed door that refuses

to open up? Rejection? Fear?

If it's not natural, then what is?

A hand begging to be held.

Eyes the color of the sky, wishes that don't come true.

Learning not to hate. Learning something else...what do

I call it? Friendship, thats not it, the word cuts too deep,

hurts too much. And if it hurts, what do I do? Doesn't

everything hurt? Not like this.

So what makes us...love?

A willing presence. A thousand moments of bliss.

Seeing the world as beautiful, wanting to know everything

through her. Wanting to preserve everything about her:

her shape, her presence, the ribbons of hair flowing

in the wind.

The inability to hate...how could I...fight again...

Dammit, the tears are falling like rain now. There's

nothing I can do to hold them in...not even the rain

sounds so horrible now.


	3. Fuller's Teasel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Kurai here! This is installment 2 of _Bouquet_. Hope you like it!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Don't own, not making any money!

—Misanthropy—

The room was dim and Kyou stood near the center as black opal eyes raked down his exposed profile. He shuddered, vaguely wondering what the hell Akito had wanted, and the goddess smiled darkly to herself, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Kyou, Kyou," she murmured, half singing to a tune only she could hear as she weaved toward him; it made the Cat's hackles rise. "Kyou-kun, all alone—Kyou-kun with your bracelet of bone—Kyou-kun, Kyou-kun…"

"What the hell do you want?" growled the Cat, nervous and on edge.

Akito merely laughed and continued her song. "Kyou-kun, Kyou-kun—all alone with bloody stones—Kyou-kun, Kyou-kun…"

"Hey," snapped Kyou, fidgeting in his place. "Shut up already!"

A few feet short of touching the Cat, Akito stopped; her dark smile widened, almost serpentine now. "You like to be alone, don't you, Kyou?"

His fists clinched at his sides and his crimson eyes darkened. "Of course not! I  _hate_  it!"

"You like it," pressed the goddess, cocking her head slightly so her raven tresses fell to one side. "You push everyone away—that's good."

"What the hell are you talking about—"

She didn't stop; it was as though she hadn't heard the Cat at all. "That's good," she repeated, "Because then it won't hurt when I lock you in that cage—that cage especially for you." She smiled a little, dreamy almost. "I won't have to listen to you cry, or yell. You like to be alone, don't you? Is it because you realize you're a monster? Is it because you hate people? Is it because that monster hurt you?"

"Oh shut up!" Kyou's eyes narrowed, his spine tensed and electrified with white-hot anger and annoyance. "You're one to talk, bastard! You hole yourself up in your room and whine when it doesn't turn out like you want!"

Akito was frowning now; the dreamy look was gone from her face as she glared. "What do  _you_  know?"

Kyou snorted. "I know you're just a brat who can't stand anyone." Kyou stopped, a peculiar look crossing his face. He relaxed, his muscles loosening as he calmed. " _You_  hate people, don't you?  _You're_  the one with a problem, aren't you?"

"You are mistaken—"

"No," interrupted Kyou, his expression one of interest. "No, I'm not. You really do hate people—but you need them." Akito was becoming more and more livid with every word that Kyou spoke and he could see that. He smiled like a child who had finally completed a puzzle that had for so long remained unfinished. "And that burns you up, doesn't it?"

"Get out—you don't know anything!" Akito's eyes were narrowed and angry, her nostrils flared and her lips pursed. "Get out!  _Get out!_ "

Kyou only smiled and chuckled softly to himself as he left. Akito stood, panting, near the center of the floor, her opal eyes wide and almost…afraid. She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself and drifting to the open window. As her eyes gazed through the glass, it occurred to her—perhaps…the Cat was right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Please, _review!_


	4. Myrtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This is Moroi Mikomi again! I hope all you readers have liked everything so far- Kurai has been writing much more than me lately, I don't know if I can keep up with her or not! Well, this drabble is entitled "Myrtle," which means "love in absence; remembrance." It's also a Hebrew emblem of marriage. There are no spoilers, so feel free to read ahead!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits-basket.

"Well, the baby is completely healthy. You seem to be about five months along."

"That's great! So, what my husband and I want to know is….well, Hatori-san, will I be giving birth to a boy or a girl?" She looked up so hopefully at me. I knew what she wanted to hear. . . she had told me too many times before. Thankfully, I didn't have to disappoint her.

"In four months, you should both be the new parents of a baby girl."

"Oh!" she cried. She clapped her hands to her mouth in a shy, innocent sort of way. I didn't mind. . .so long as she was happy.

"Yes. Congratulations, Kana-san."

She turned around and hugged her husband. And while they experienced eternal bliss, I was left to stand there, staring at what seemed like a picture. A motion picture that somehow seemed wrong, seemed backwards.

_That…could have been you._

"Thank-you, Hatori-san, but we shouldn't take up any more of your time." She smiled, shook my hand, and disappeared, out the door and of reach.

_That should have been you there!_

I stood there, my arm still extended. Staring at the door, I sighed and finally gave up. As I walked back to my desk, I grabbed a small, velvety black box out of the top drawer.

"You'll never know again, Kana," I said as I opened the tiny package. The golden band easily tumbled into my hand, and I pressed it to my lips. "You'll never know…how much…I still love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** So, what did you think? Please review!


	5. Sweet William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hello! Kurai here! My turn again! I hope you're enjoying these so far!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Don't own Furuba and I'm not making any money

—Grant me one smile—

She hadn't smiled all day; he knew because he's been watching from the corner of his eye. Machi had only sighed as she recorded information on white paper before throwing it the floor. Now, they were walking down the hall, and her eyes were glued to the sidewalk. He frowned.

Suddenly he walked directly into one of the pillars that lined the walk. He landed gracelessly on his rear, a hand smacked across his throbbing nose, his eyes squinting and wet. All was silent and then…

There! He heard it even though the ringing in his ears. Laughter.

He looked up to see his half-sister, his dear Machi, laughing softly behind her hand. Beneath his own hand, he was smiling. Machi shook her head and held out her hand to help him to his feet. "You should watch where you are going, Manabe." And there, from the corner of his eye, he saw the glimpse of a curve of her lips. And that made it worth it. If it would let Machi smile, he knew he would walk into every pillar he could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** It's Manabe trying to make Machi smile. I thought it was cute… I hardly write Machi and Manabe…oh well. Please, _review!_


End file.
